1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input device capable of introducing a plurality of function inputs into a data processor by operation of ordinary input keys.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In the input device for conventional computer systems where a plurality of functions are assigned to a single input key, double operations are required to select one function out of a plurality of functions with another key so as to introduce such one function input into the system, with the consequence that the number of key operations increases and the circuit construction becomes increasingly complicated.